Enemy Robo Shark
The Enemy Robo Shark is the evil counterpart of the playable Robo Shark. The Enemy Robo Shark can be found in outer space, and it attacks the player by firing mines from its metal mandibles. It can be dangerous for any shark smaller than a Great White. As such, Great White Shark and above are the only ones that are strong enough to take it head on. Destroying a Robo Shark will always guarantee a gem (although it may not give one for the case of using the Great White Shark for some versions or devices.) Strategy Only the Great White and his Predators can defeat this metal monstrosity, if you are playing as a Tiger Shark or lower, it is highly recommended that you stay in the ocean where the Robo Shark cannot follow you. When the Enemy Robo was first added, the Enemy Robo can only shoot mines to attack. However, as of later updates, the Enemy Robo now has a capability to bite the player shark. The Enemy Robo is heavily armoured and will take two or more bites for Megalodon or lower (about the same hits required to defeat the Black Giant Crab). Big Daddy or stronger fish can destroy it instantly. Like Biplanes, it should first be damaged for Megalodon or weaker sharks, and then be destroyed by touching it, in which will explode* and fall into pieces. (*the Explosion from the Enemy Robo Shark is completely harmless, like the explosion from when an Ultra Mine is eaten.) The mines fired from the past versions of Enemy Robo Shark cannot be eaten by even the strongest fish (Mr. Snappy and Alan, Destroyer of Worlds), or be deflected by Lava Baby, but the player can be protected by using a Flak Jacket. However, recent versions of the Enemy Robo Sharks are capable of biting the player shark with massive damage, which again rendered the Flak Jacket useless. Trivia *It is one of the most dangerous enemies yet beneficial. When Enemy Robo Shark launch mines, it can hit the other enemy in the space such as helicopter or biplane and it yields you points, gems (sometimes) and health restore as you are the one destroying the enemy. However destroying Enemy Robo Shark as Great White Shark or lower shark won't yield gems. *Lava Baby can protect your shark from the mines deployed from Enemy Robo Shark, but it doesn't protect from its bite. *It is the second special shark counterpart added to game, with the first one being the Enemy Ice Shark located in the Arctic Portal. *The Enemy robo shark can use its built in thrusters endlessly, unlike his playable counterpart. The Enemy Robo Shark is significantly bigger in size than the playable Robo Shark regardless of it's maximum size, being in between the size of a Big Daddy and Megalodon. *Despite the Lava Baby protecting the player from "explosions." apparently it cannot protect the player from mines fired by the Enemy Robo Shark, this may in fact be a bug that has just surfaced. *The accolade that appears on screen after being shot by a robo shark is a reference to The Terminator. *There is no golden version of the Enemy Robo Shark, this is because it will guarantee a gem no matter what, similar to the gemfish. *Destroying an Enemy Robo Shark may lose your combo multiplier, unless during Gold Rush. *Anouther accolade that appears when THE enemy robo shark dies is "roboflop" *There is a glitch involving this enemy shark. when being bitten by the Enemy Robo Shark and you die, you may lay on top of him. Then, there is a chance that the Gem is wielded when being dead, but you don't get the gem. When you revive, you still don't recieve the gem. this glitch is still unpatched. Category:Prey Category:Dangerous Prey Category:Out-water Category:Prey with a valuable reward Category:Flying Entities Category:Eatable only by GW and above Category:Top Secret Lab Sharks Category:Sharks Category:Evil sharks Category:Sweekend Update Category:Airborne Category:Strong Sharks